Quiero hablarte
by Goldman200
Summary: Jigsaw quiere contarte muchas cosas. Vamos, puede que el anciano sea aburrido, pero es muy interesante todo lo que tiene para contarte.


**Advertencia: En este fic, inevitablemente hay spoilers sobre Saw y Saw 2. La 3 aún no la vi. Si no viste las películas y quieres sorprenderte, no lo leas. Si las viste, adelante. Si nunca las vas a ver, no importa, puedes dejarme un review. Anónimo o no, deja alguno, por favor.**

_En este fic, Jigsaw te habla a ti, lector. Espero que lo comprendas a este señor._

En una habitación con paredes de cemento. Hay una puerta de acero. En el medio de la habitación hay una mesa con bocetos. Hay dos sillas, una vacía y otra ocupada por Jigsaw. A su lado está Amanda, con una pistola. Tú (lector/a) tomas asiento y te dispones a escuchar a este asesino en serie.

"Te voy a hablar a ti. Si, no hay nadie más. Siento que eres una persona de confianza, como Amanda. No quiero que me trates mal, yo no soy un asesino. Las personas que elijo toman las decisiones, y siempre hay una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Bien, quiero hablarte de algunas cosas, de mis miedos y deseos. Como sabes, tengo cáncer. Me siento débil, y mi condición empeoró desde que Eric me golpeó. Afortunadamente, Amanda se ocupó de él.

Yo tengo un fundamento para lo que hago, por eso cuando me veas olvida todo lo que has visto en películas sobre asesinos sin sentido. Olvida que todos los asesinos son iguales. Pero a mi no me consideres asesino. Mi mente no está enferma como todos dicen.

Yo conozco a fondo a las personas que voy a elegir, y realmente me pregunto: ¿Merecen jugar y aprender?. En muchos casos, la respuesta es sí.

Ten en cuenta, joven amig, que mis víctimas no son inocentes. Son tan pecadores como un psicópata o un corrupto. Ellos no aprecian su vida y además quieren destruir las vidas ajenas. Alguien tiene que controlarlos, y ese alguien soy yo.

Disculpa si todavía no me he presentado. Todo el mundo me llama Jigsaw, pero no fui yo el que escogió ese nombre. Fue la prensa y la policía. Mi nombre real es John Kramer.

Por favor, trátame de John. El apodo Jigsaw me lo dieron por la pieza de rompecabezas que cortaba en la piel de mis víctimas. Eso significa que le falta una pieza fundamental: El instinto de la supervivencia.

Yo tengo algunos miedos, que me gustaría eliminar pero no puedo. Mi principal miedo es no poder educar a todos. Pero Amanda me está dando una mano en ese asunto. Temo morir. No quiero morir de cáncer. Prefiero que me maten de frente. Enfrentar yo a un jugador.

Te hablaré de mi proyecto. Es decir, yo pude contratar asesinos y matar a los pecadores. Pude hacerlo y no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué?.

Porque pienso que matarlos no es la solución, o amenazarlos. Eso no sirve. Deben estar cerca de la propia muerte, con algo en juego: Su vida. Deben arrepentirse.

Yo diseño los juegos de la mejor forma posible. Y también en base a los pecados de esta gente. Mi favorito fue en el que metí al Dr. Gordon, a Adam, al Sr. Hindle y a la familia del doctor. Al final el Dr. Gordon hizo trampa, porque intentó escaparse cuando su objetivo era matar a Adam.

Y algo que no tolero es la trampa. La trampa es un acto indigno, hecho por los débiles para que la gente se haga, según ellos, astuta. Y de astuto no tiene nada. El astuto planea, toma todas las perspectivas y hace una jugada. El tramposo no puede valerse por sí mismo y ante una prueba necesita ayuda. Si está solo es el primero en morir. Un cobarde tramposo no puede ganar.

Y si gana, lo ha hecho para confirmarnos que es una persona patética, débil. Alguien que hace jugadas ilegales, gana y encima quiere que lo aplaudan.

Los tramposos son una de las tantas mierdas que infectan el mundo. Yo no hago trampa en mis juegos. El que usa los recursos de cualquier forma siempre que sea legal y cumpla el objetivo no es tramposo.

Si por el contrario no hace el objetivo pero usa los recursos para otra cosa es un perdedor. Y si usa los recursos para escapar es un débil.

La humanidad actualmente es débil. Ahora dicen que es la supervivencia del más fuerte, pero perdieron el concepto sobre eso. La supervivencia del más fuerte quiere decir que sobreviven los que maten a los débiles. Pero en una línea equilibrada. Es por eso que este concepto se ha ido perdiendo.

Antes, los hombres se mataban a golpes con palos y piedras. Y sobrevivía el que haya soportado los golpes y además, haya podido matar a su enemigo.

Ahora, ser más fuerte significa tener una ametralladora y luchar contra alguien desarmado. Eso no es ser fuerte. Y volvemos al tema de la cobardía.

¿Tienes miedo de alguien? ¿Por eso debes emplear una ametralladora? ¿No te sirve tu cuerpo? ¿Entonces para qué lo tienes?.

Tener un arma nuclear no significa ser más fuerte. Si el otro tiene armas nucleares y tú también, el más fuerte será quien destruya y mate al otro. Ese tema debe ser parejo.

No es justo enfrentarse a alguien armado si no tienes nada.

Yo quiero que mi trabajo no muera nunca. Y Amanda se ocupará de ello. Luego alguien que Amanda designe, porque cuando yo muera ella deberá tener el control.

Un deseo que tengo es lograr que la humanidad reconozca la supervivencia del más fuerte. Suena primitivo, pero no lo es. ¿Acaso es equilibrado que un joven tenga que enfrentar a cinco matones? ¿Esa es la supervivencia del más fuerte? ¿Uno contra cinco? Eso también es cobardía. Tan cobarde que debe tener cuatro amigos que lo protejan y ayuden.

Es lamentable como está quedando la humanidad. Y nos quejamos de los animales.

Te contaré algo de lo que no suelo hablar: Cosas que me gustan hacer.

Yo no soy un planificador todo el día. Soy un ser humano. Siento hambre, sueño y por supuesto, aburrimiento.

Cuando yo decidí empezar este trabajo, miré una película. Es una película excelente, te la recomiendo. Se llama Seven. Trata sobre un castigador de pecadores.

A mi me gusta el cine. Mi género favorito es el suspense. Ahí se suelen reflejar las actitudes humanas y nuestro afán en descubrir al criminal.

Un género con el que pienso es el drama: Suele tratar sobre gente que desperdicia su vida o que se empeña en arruinar la de los demás. A veces me causan enojo, otras veces compasión.

El ser humano es tan cambiante, tan vulnerable. Es cuestión de explorar una mente y buscar sus puntos débiles.

A mi me gusta leer. La filosofía, la historia... todo forma parte de nuestro mundo actual. Y hay gente que no la aprecia. No quieren su propia historia.

Pensar sobre el humano es... bastante interesante. Hay tantas cosas por descubrir: No todos son iguales y pueden tomar decisiones distintas, en función de su valor.

En mis juegos muchos optan por morir, pero no sé por qué son tan pesimistas. Hay una posibilidad de vivir. Aunque no lo parezca, sólo hay que tener ciertas cosas: Valor, esperanza y ganas de vivir. Si quieres vivir, ¿por qué te dejas morir?. Quieres vivir y morir al mismo tiempo, eso no se puede. El humano es bastante complejo. Quiere lo que no puede tener, desprecia lo que tiene... los animales más simples tienen menos problemas.

¿Por qué le buscamos tantas vueltas a una cosa? Alguien dice que 2+2 es 4 y luego empiezan a idear ecuaciones, potencias... nadie se conformó con una fórmula simple. Ellos querían lo complejo, lo difícil... el desafío. Mis juegos son un desafío. Y nadie lo quiere. ¿Por qué piden un desafío y luego lo rechazan? Se acobardan.

Admiro el valor de Amanda cuando ganó. Ella fue mucho más fuerte que Mark, Paul, Lawrence, Michael.

Hay otras cosas que me gustan: Las pinturas y la música. Me gusta escuchar sinfonías, composiciones de Mozart. La música clásica es un placer, me relaja. Y los cuadros. Hay pinturas hermosas. Mi favorita es El Grito de Munch. Me gusta también El Puente, las obras de Dalí, la pintura de Miguel Ángel. Todo es expresivo y te ayuda a pensar: ¿Qué busca el humano?. Hay muchas preguntas sobre eso.

Me gustaría que sepas algo de mi vida. No he sido un organizador de juegos siempre.

En mi adolescencia, cuando tenía 13 años, yo temía no tener amigos. Ahora eso no me preocupa. Yo era un joven inteligente, no tanto, pero aprobaba todo. Mis favoritas eran historia, psicología, filosofía... Pero esas cosas las estudié cuando tuve 16 años.

A los 14 años yo paseaba y admiraba el arte. No me preocupaban mucho mis amigos. Mi único amigo se llamaba Charles Moody. Murió en 1987 en un accidente.

Espero que no pienses que yo era un indolente despreocupado. Había una chica a la que yo admiraba por su inteligencia. No era cualquier cosa. Leía, pensaba y se expresaba. No pienses que era una especie de autómata, ella era extremadamente extrovertida y tenía amigos por todos lados. Se llamaba Claire Benson. No he sabido de ella desde que terminé los estudios.

Mi única novia la tuve a los 18 años. Se llamaba Carla Wong. Realmente la amaba.

Tres años después ella me dejó. Al parecer estaba aburrida. Reconozco que ella era muy cariñosa y amigable, pero los temas de conversación eran limitados. Resulta que no tenía mucha información acerca del mundo. Ni siquiera podíamos hablar sobre plantas o animales porque no conocía lo que no estaba en un patio.

Pero bueno. No se le puede hacer nada.

Me dejé de interesar por temas como el amor y la solidaridad. Son cosas que muchas veces sirven de manipulación.

Pero no vamos a hablar de eso. Sabemos que pueden decir amarte para robarte o dales algo a los pobres y en realidad se lo quedan ellos.

No te he hablado de mis comidas favoritas. Viajé a Italia y realmente sé que tienen una habilidad increíble para hacer pastas y pizzas. Allí probé los mejores espaguetis y napolitanas.

También me fijé en el Coliseo Romano, ahora completamente agrietado. No pude evitar fijarme en las italianas. En su mayoría bellas. Pero no me involucré con ninguna.

Estuve en España y Alemania también. Esos países también me interesan mucho. La historia de Europa en general es impresionante. Y el arte de música, teatro y pintura que surge en ese continente es el mejor que he visto.

¿Ser o no ser?. Famosa obra de Shakespeare, la excelente Hamlet. Vi también Romeo y Julieta, El Mercader de Venecia y Sueño de una noche de verano.

En realidad el teatro no es mi fuerte. He visto algunas obras, pero prefiero la pintura.

El hombre antiguo ha hecho cosas tan bellas, ha construido los cimientos del mundo... y los hombres actuales se encargan de destruirlo. Ya sé que estoy generalizando, pero es imposible sacar un porcentaje sobre las personas que realmente aprecian el trabajo que llevó siglos.

Un trabajo que llevó años es destruido en una semana. Eso demuestra lo poco que se valora todo.

Por eso, me gustaría que entiendas por qué hago lo que hago. Que no soy cualquier cosa. Que tuve mis experiencias buenas y malas.

Soy tan humano como tú.

Y ahora, aprecia tu vida, respeta a los demás, no seas cobarde ni trampos o deberás jugar. Estás advertid."


End file.
